


Come Closer

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Powerful Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: number 3 of the fluff dialogue prompts - “Don’t be nervous, you can come closer” (Also italicised)
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 51





	Come Closer

You’ve never seen this raw power from Gabriel. You’ve always known that he’s protective over you, that much was evident from the start. You’ve always underestimated his power though – especially when you compare it to the power that Castiel has. The demons that surrounded you lay dead on the floor, their corpses are smoking away. The chair that you were tied to lingers in pieces around you. Across the room, Gabriel is on his knees. His wings are filling the room, surrounding him. His chest heaves; his eyes are bright blue – a huge contrast from their usual colour.

Gabriel looks scared – as though you’re going to run if he moves. He’s expressed a number of times, that he’s scared of using his _true_ power around you, that he’s scared of hurting you. You shift to stand up, brushing away the dust that covers you. You walk towards Gabriel, slow and steady. It’s as though he’s going to bolt if you get too close.

“Gabe…” You whisper. Gabriel’s eyes don’t meet your own, though you watch as the blue fades from his eyes. His wings fold into his back, though he’s still shaking. You lift your hand to rest on his shoulder, slowly. He still looks as though he’s going to bolt.

“ _Don’t be nervous_ …” You continue.

“ _You can come closer_ ” You murmur. Gabriel lifts his head; his eyes meet your own. The fear in his eyes pierces you, it hits deep into your chest. You kneel in front of him, your hand lifts to cup his cheek. Gabriel leans into the touch, as though he’s been starved of affection his entire life.

His hand reaches your own, _his hands are cold._

“(Y/N)” His voice is shaky, rough even. He sounds as though he’s smoked every day for the past twenty years. You smile slightly, a warm smile. It warms Gabriel, it calms his racing heart.

“I’m sorry” He murmurs. You take his hand and rest it over your heart.

“I’m here, I’m alive. Don’t apologise” You respond. Gabriel smiles. You smile in response, kissing the palm of his hand. His eyes flicker to the smouldering bodies behind you, and your eyes follow his.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner” He murmurs. You shake your head.

“Don’t apologise, Gabriel, you were here and that's enough” You pull him closer. Gabriel hugs you tightly. Before you can do anything, the door behind you open. Gabriel flinches immediately, though you catch him. Dean appears in the doorway. You feel the tension leave Gabriel’s shoulders.

“We’ll meet you outside,” You say to Dean, whose eyes linger on the way you’re holding Gabriel. He nods and wanders away after a moment. Gabriel turns to you and hugs you impossibly tightly.

“I love you” He murmurs. You kiss his cheek gently.

“I love you too” You respond. Gabriel smiles, holding you impossibly tightly.

Eventually, you move to stand, and Gabriel doesn’t leave your side as you leave, and Gabriel knows that everything will be okay.


End file.
